FuNnY FeElInG
by OrangeSmile
Summary: Girls usually give boys a funny type of feeling in the pit of their stomech but this girl will make Goku feel a different kind of feeeling! GokuxOc My first Saiyuki Fic!


MY FIRST **EVER** SAIYUKI FIC!

Okay! This is an experiment! I want to see how I do. I recently saw it again after a few months and I discovered something that really pissed me off.

The voices in Saiyuki and Saiyuki: Reload are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!!!! Well, I think Sanzo's voice is the same……but still!

Hakkai sounds like an old guy, Goyjo (sorry I really can't spell that!) sounds like a women and Goku sounds flat out WEIRD!! I love Greg Aryes' voice for Goku and when they changed it I GOT MAD!!! So yeah.

I don't really know at this point if this is a one-shot or will continue. Please review and give me some advice about it. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!

Oh and if you're wondering, this is when the voices were Greg Aryes and Illich and David and Bradon.

And the girl's name is pronounced like Ca TREEN.

I don't own Saiyuki………well at least not yet heh heh heh.

And………ACTION! WAIT! CUT! CUT! CUT! WHERE IS WHALEMAN??

Sorry bout that. I'm very hyper today.

**fUnNy FeElInG**

"Hakkai! Sanzo! Goyjo! ANYONE!" Goku shouted.

Goku was freaking out. He didn't know what to do! Plus he was hungry but what else is new?

As he was walking in the forest he came upon an injured girl, about his age, lying against a tree. She was in agony it seemed. Goku would pick her up, but he was afraid he would hurt her more.

"What is it Goku?" Hakkai asked running up through the bushes. He gasped when he saw the girl with the deep cut in her side.

"Goku, what happened?!" he asked rushing to her side. "I don't know! I just found her like this!" he said panicking.

"What's with the noise you monkey?" asked Goyjo as he came up the path and stepping on his cigarette. Goku gave him a glare. He looked at her suspiciously. Her hair a red tone from the blood, but you could tell that it was blonde.

"Who's this?"

"I don't know!!" shouted Goku.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"…….help…me……….please!" she said very weak and then fainted.

Hakkai picked her up. "Wait! What if you hurt her?" Goku asked.

"Why are you so concerned about her Goku?"

Goku was silent. "Uh……..I don't really know." he said, confusing himself, and thinking really hard about it.

As they all walked back to the car, they found Sanzo sitting in it.

"You lazy little……...How come you didn't go and search for food like the rest of us!?!" Goku yelled.

Sanzo shot at him with his gun and explained that he just 'didn't feel like it'.

"Who is this kid?" Sanzo asked.

"She's injured." said Hakkai as he laid her on the back-seat.

"Great. Another monkey." Sanzo said under his breath.

"Eh, she's kinda cute, so we should take her with us." Goyjo said.

"So Sanzo, is it okay if we do?" Hakkai asked, taking out the bandages.

"I don't care. I bet she's from the next town so we can take her home." Sanzo said.

When Hakkai finally finished tending to her wounds, she began to wake up. Her eyelids lifted to see 3 guys standing over her. Sanzo didn't care, so he kept his seat.

"Thank heavens, you're awake. I was starting to get worried we had lost you" Hakkai said in his sweet voice.

The girl jumped back at the sight of them.

"Who are you!? And where am I??" she asked very freaked out.

"We found you in the woods unconscious. Hehe well **I **found you." said Goku proudly.

Goyjo slapped him in the head. "Yeah. Yeah. You're such a **big** hero aren't you monkey?"

And that set them both off to argue again. "I'm sorry. How rude of me, I haven't to you my name. I'm Hakkai."

"Um…….hello." the girl said. "I'm Catrine"

Hakkai noticed her eyes. "Wow" he said astonished.

Goku and Goyjo stopped their fighting to see what impressed Hakkai.

"Your eyes. They're like Goku's"

It was true. Her eyes were a sunset golden color. "Lemme see!" Goku shouted and pushed poor Hakkai out of the way.

He gazed into her eyes and concentrated on the warm color that was similar to his own. Just looking at her eyes made him feel…….almost relaxed. She looked into his eyes too.

After about a minute of gazing, Goku snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Hi! I'm Goku! You wouldn't happen to be a chef would you?" Goyjo punched him in the head again. "What's wrong with you? Who asks an injured girl to cook for them?!?"

The word injured brought her pain back. She held her side tight and let out a small cry of pain. Everyone jumped and asked if she was alright. "Yeah I'm fine."

"How exactly did this happen miss?" asked Hakkai. "Well…" started Catrine. "I don't really remember."

"Did your enemy say anything about being a God?" asked Sanzo, still gazing at the sky.

She was slightly startled by his question. That, and confused. "No…..I can't recall."

"We better get you to a hospital or a doctor and get that checked out." said Hakkai hopping into the front seat. Goku took her hand to help her get up but when he did, he felt an odd sensation. It wasn't painful, it felt….kinda nice. He felt himself become a bit sleepy almost. More like a daze than drowsy. He sat down, staring into space, with his eyelids covering half of his eyes, and still holding on to her hand.

She slipped her hand out of his. "Thanks" she said.

Then, it was all gone. Poof! Just like that! The warm, relaxing feeling he was just experiencing just vanished as soon as she let go of his hand. "What just happened?" he thought with a confused look on his face. Catrine looked at him suspicious.

"Um…Goku, was it? Are you alright?" she asked.

He snapped out of his state of confusion and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Was it her that made me feel that?" he thought and the car started to roll on.

-About 3 hours later-

It was a bit dark out and they kept driving on but, they still didn't find a town to stay in for the night. Goku thought about the feeling in between talking to Catrine. He found out that she was a very kind and pretty girl. Yet, he knew something was up with her.

He decided to experiment. He slowly moved his shoulder….

slowly……

slowly……

s l o w l y……….until his shoulder successfully touched hers without her noticing.

Then he felt it again! Only this time it was only in his knees. They were so relaxed, that he didn't know if they were capable of getting to stand up!

"Who is she?" He was starting to get suspicious.

Then the Jeep came to a halt right in the middle of a dark path in the forest.

"Harkawu?" Hakkai asked.

(HOLD IT! Okay this one I am REALLY sorry I can't spell. So if you are wondering who that is, it's the dragon thing that turns into a car. You know THAT one. BACK TO THE SHOW!)

"Are you alright?"

The car moaned like it was hungry. Kinda like Goku.

Catrine jumped at the sound. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh that? That was Harkawu, our dragon that ironically turns into a Jeep. It sounds like he's tired or hungry." Goyjo explained.

"Where did the rest of the food go?" asked Sanzo, extremely pissed.

Goku burped. Catrine giggled at his reaction. Goyjo sighed.

"At least the next town is in sight." he said and got out of the car unwillingly. So did Hakkai and Sanzo. Then Goku climbed out but the other 3 looked at him and said "NO!" firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll eat the food before we even get it paid for!" hollered Goyjo.

"Plus, someone needs to protect Catrine." explained Hakkai. "Let's get going guys." he said and they all head out.

Goku pulled himself back into the car and next to Catrine. She looked at him sweetly and apologized for being the one who kept him from going with the others.

"Oh, it's alright! I just wanted to go and get some food anyway!" he said with a big grin on his face like the monkey he is. Catrine laughed.

"So…..you don't remember how you got that cut?" he asked sympathetically.

Her smile vanished. "No. Not at all. I must have hit my head or something. That does seem like me anyway! I 'm kinda clumsy."

After a bit of talking and getting to know each other Goku said,

"Ya know, sometimes I feel like I'm there servant or something. Like the only reason they took me with them was because they wanted me to do stuff for them."

Catrine took his hand again and said nicely, "Well if that's the case then they're missing out on a nice person."

The feeling came back and Goku looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He laughed. " This is gonna sound weird but, whenever you take my hand or touch me I get like……….I don't know how to explain it…..like a…..relaxed sort of feeling." he confessed.

She looked at him stunned.

"I know. It's dumb. Just forget about-"

"No! No! It's not dumb! I just can't believe it worked!"

"WAIT! SO THAT WAS YOU?!" he asked standing up.

"I'm sorry! Was it making you uncomfortable?" she asked apologetically.

"No. It felt….nice" he said with an embarrassed smile.

"It's because of this" she said and pointed to her amulet. "There's a relax jewel inside. I guess it only works on people with gold eyes like us. The only real side effect is that if someone else were to use it on me, the results would be twice as strong."

Goku looked at her confused. "Wha?" he asked with his mouth hanging out.

She sighed. "Want a demonstration or something?"

"Yes please!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. Take off your shirt."

"WHAT!?"

"The first time you use the relaxant on someone, it needs to be direct to the skin." she explained.

He let out a long sigh. "Fine" He took of the jacket, shirt and like the 8 other shirts that he wears.

"Dude, why do you have so many shirts?" she asked.

He looked at the sky but, not in that meaningful sort of way.

He was confused again.

"I don't really know!"

"Whatever. I'll begin. Everything is basically vise-versa. So, for example," she placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Shoulders relax the knees and knees relax the shoulders"

His knees numbed and he fell on to the seat. She giggled. "Forearms are legs and hands are the whole body"

As she gently caressed his arms he felt more and more relaxed. He let out a slight moan. Catrine stared at him. "Okay, I know it feels good but"

He turned bright red. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"I'll go on. Torso is the back but back isn't anything cause you don't wanna go and messing around with the spinal cord cause that could mess up your entire body"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Goku asked, half asleep.

"I studied it. Now the face. The face is a bit different. If I touch your nose…."

She placed one finger on the tip of his nose, making him look cross-eyed.

Goku felt tingly. He squirmed a bit. Then he started to furiously scratch himself.

"AHH! W-WHATS G..GOING O-O-N?!?" he asked, spazing out and trying to satisfy every itch.

"Touching the nose makes a person extremely itchy" she said with an evil grin on her face. Yet, she still sat still and calm while he twitched.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Goku pleaded.

"Hmm…..I don't know……."Catrine thought out loud.

"**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!**" he begged. "Okay" she replied calmly. The Monkey King was defeated. Goku sighed in relief.

Catrine put two fingers under each eye. "Now, the eyes." she said a bit unhappily.

She kept her fingers there for a moment, about 8 seconds. Goku blinked.

"Is this one broken or something?" he thought to himself dumbly.

His eyes began to swell with water. Tears rolled down his face and onto her fingers.

Goku's eyelids lowered slightly.

"I take it...this one makes me cry?" he choked out with no tone in his usually peppy voice.

Catrine nodded sadly. She took her fingers away and the tears ceased.

"You haven't cried in a long time, have you?" she asked in a whisper.

Goku's watery eyes shimmered in the moonlight as he revealed a broken smile and replied, "No. I guess……… I haven't"

She looked down. "Sorry" came out of her pink lips. The sorrowful girl looked up and wiped the tears from his soft face. He blushed.

"I don't think you really know how nice you are Catrine." he said with a smile. She turned fire-engine red. No one has ever said something like that to her before. "Uh……um…thank…you." she mustered out. They both looked into each other's gold eyes.

It seemed like forever.

She was the first to snap out of it. "Right! Um…"she said, blushed, and turned her head in embarrassment. "So…..anything else?" he asked and blushed just as red as her.

"Okay! Now, there's the mouth. See if you can figure this one out."

She placed 2 fingers on his lips.

His eyes practically dilated. A shiver went up his spine (which felt 2 times as bad 'cause he was shirtless) He held his arms and shivered.

"As you probably have already discovered, touching the lips make a person cold."

She took her hand away. "No more?" he asked, still cold.

She blushed. "Well…..there is 1 more but….."

"Just tell me what it is" he said sternly, preparing for pain.

"….I can make you freezing if….I….

…kiss you."

Definitely **NOT** what he expected.

He sighed. "Okay" he said turning red.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"-sigh- Well, are you gonna kiss me?"

This time they both turned about 80 different shades of red.

"WHAT DID I JUST ASK?!?" he thought.

"Well! It's for…. purposes!" she said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Right! Education!" he agreed.

They both became very quiet. All you could hear was the crickets in the grass and the gentle breeze against the summer blooming trees.

Goku started to lean in. Catrine followed his lead and moved closer. They became very close until their adolescent lips united with one another.

They both became about 10,000 shades at red at this point. And I don't think that there are even 10,000 shades of red!

All Goku could feel was his heart pounding in his exposed chest, but that soon vanished.

His skin became numb and he shivered like mad. This forced him to pull away from his first kiss.

Goku was shaking crazily until he thrust himself into Catrine's arms. She looked at him sweetly and said, "Oh come on! It can't be THAT cold." she said.

"Y-y-ou t-t-try i-it!!!!" he said still shaking with his head on her shoulder, his face towards her neck.

The sympathetic female had one arm around the monkey king (who was once again defeated! heh heh sorry Goku. -Goku glares-) and the other searching for a blanket. She dug around in the back of the car and finally found one.

Catrine wrapped it around the both of them. Goku closed his eyes. "Ahh. Much better." he said. He delicately slipped his arms around her waist. She stiffened up at his soft touch.

Then they just sat there in each other's arms. Catrine looked down at him and he looked at her.

"I should probably but my shirt back on."

"Yeah."

He released from the warm hold and put his stuff back on. "So, if I wear this, you'll feel the symptoms?" he asked very sneeky, holding the amulet.

"What? How did you get that?!" she asked very confused.

"When I let go of your waist. Didn't you notice?"

She blushed. "No"

He put on the silver necklace. The word 'revenge' was written on his evil smile.

"Oh, please don't!!" she begged. "Remember! Twice as bad!!!!"

He placed one finger on her lip.

The same thing happened to her that happened to Goku when they kissed. She practically threw herself into him.

"Oh, come on! It can't be THAT cold!" he said sarcastically, like she did before.

She glared at him. He put his arms around her and his cape-thing too. (hahaha he actually wears a cape)

She leaned on his shoulder. "Whoever attacked me before probably wanted that." she said, pointing to the necklace.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause I kinda, sorta……..stole it from a God."

"REALLY?! What god?!" he asked, intrigued.

"I think his name was Homura or something like that" she said, trying to think.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW?" he shouted.

"He came to my village and wanted to take control of it. The people refused and drove him out but while he was still here, I saw something shiny from his pocket and stole it. I think he saw me, but still let me have it since it wasn't money." she explained.

"Whoa. We're after him at the moment. It's hard to explain why." Goku said.

She yawned. "Oh. You can sleep if you want to." he said. She smiled. "Thanks" came out of her mouth and she drifted asleep.

Soon after Goku stared at her (for like an hour!), he rested his head on top of hers and went to sleep as well.

"We're back!" said Hakkai, eagerly walking back with Goyjo and Sanzo close behind. He noticed the 2 sleeping and smiled. Hakkai turned around and went, "Shhhhhhh."

"Why?" Goyjo asked loudly. Then he saw the two kids snoozing. "How can he get a girlfriend and I can't!?!" Goyjo asked to himself.

"Maybe he's just good with girls." Hakkai said.

"Hey! I'm good with chicks!"

Sanzo was about to shoot at Goyjo but, he noticed Goku and Catrine. He let out a small sigh and put down the gun.

"Guess I'll let them sleep. After all, he did score before Goyjo. Gotta give him a high five for that." Sanzo said and the car drove on.

end

YAY! MY FIRST SAIYUKI STORY! I have decided that this is a oneshot. Sorry folks but I like the way it ended. DON'T KILL ME! -doges Saiyuki dvd's and manga's-

HA! YOU THINK THAT WOULD HURT ME BUT NOW I HAVE ALL THIS FREE STUF MWHAHAHAHA. -people take their stuff back- …………………

W/E.

REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

Every flame you send me will go to the Starve Goku Foundation. Please don't kill our little monkey king.

:-D hooray! I might be going to AnimeNEXT!


End file.
